The objectives of this program are: a. to stimulate the development of biomedical research projects by our faculty, b. to promote interdisciplinary research to maximize the use of our facilities and our faculty interactions, c. to stimulate student involvement in biomedical research, d. to stimulate our graduates to continue graduate studies in areas of biomedical science, and e. to create an atmosphere favorable to the scientific research activity. All the proposed projects are of prominent biomedical relevance. They involve faculty from the school of medicine, other health scientists from Puerto Rico and from abroad, and faculty from the Physics and Chemistry Departments. The five projects of this proposal include studies of atmospheric particulate effects in public health, tissue culture of cancerous cells and its electrical stimulation, obligate Thermophilicity in fungi, study of hypersensitivity pneumonitis, and the chemistry and citostatic activity of natural and synthetic alkaloids. These projects supplement and enrich our existing projects on cancer research, natural products and on radio protection in cancer therapy. They also bring together the faculty of the newly opened school of Medicine with that of the College Sciences. The participation of this wide variety of experts in the undergraduate education will greatly benefit our science students and faculty. The momentum of the proposed projects will help us achieve much of our goals. Our proposed MBS Seminar Series will be an opportune catalyst to help to strengthen a profitable scientific atmosphere in our campus.